The Red's Rat
by RoseMusa
Summary: May and Drew are the best of friends but when May is engaged to Gary and Drew has a stalker,Leaf will there love let them overcome the building problems?
1. INTRODUCTION TO THE GANG

**(YEAR 2013)**

Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Brendan and Jessica, a new friend of the group, were waiting anxiously for a particular couple at the airport of the one of the most luxurious cities, Larrousse.

May and Drew's flight was going to land at four but due to some severe conditions at Vermillion City, the flight was delayed until the weather was better.

This also meant that the group which awaited them was waiting impatiently, it was not as if they could go back, because it was a long drive from Petal Burg, and May did not get tickets for the flight at Petal burg Airport.

"When are they going to arrive?" Jessica whined. Paul rolled his eyes .

"For the last time, Jessica, .Know!" Misty sighed, obviously not in a good mood.

"But I'm bored out of my mind!" Jess whined again.

"Go make out with Brendan, but please don't disturb us." Dawn told her.

"Why? It's not like he's my boyfriend!" Jess mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Ok…I have an idea! Why don't we tell her of how May and Drew became a couple! We all know Jess has a thing for romance stories!" Dawn squealed going back to her bubbly self.

"Yes! Please? The time will pass quickly." Jess pleaded in front of everyone.

"Might as well do it." Brendan said to Misty who was rolling her eyes.

"Fine...It was the day of graduation….." she began….

**(YEAR 2011)**

"Hey Misty! Wait for me will ya?" May shouted addressing to Misty who just walked ahead.

May finally reached her and poked her with all her strength.

"OW! What was that for?" Misty shrieked.

"For not listening to me when I was calling you." She replied, obviously pleased with herself.

"Ok, why were you calling me?" the redhead asked with curiosity.

"Because our exams of college are over and Drew is having a party at his house and it was my job to ask you" May replied in one breath.

"Oh,so now you think of my presence, I'm sure I am the last person to be asked that" The redhead told the brunette in a fake hurt tone.

"You know that's not true, you are my best friend!" May assured her friend.

"Yeah right! We all know how Drew is your bff!" Misty shrieked.

"Well he is…but you're my best girl best friend!" she smiled lightly.

"And I am not?" Dawn asked playfully, making herself comfortable on the college seats.

"Oh come ooooon you two!" The sapphire girl whined exasperatedly.

After an awkward silence, they all busted out laughing.

"Nice to see you all laughing but uh….you're all looking like hippos" Drew joked, flipping his hair as per usual.

They all stopped laughing abruptly.

"Come on guys! You know Drew was kidding!" Ash laughed at the three girls who were glaring daggers at both the boys.

"Red, come on now we still have to hang the you know whats."Drew told May offering her his hand.

"Coming, rats" May said, taking his hand gladly.

"You both got some weird nicknames for each other." Dawn said smiling.

Drew just shrugged and May poked Dawn lightly.

May and Drew were child hood friends. They both were the best of friends. When they were younger they had come up with these cute but weird nicknames for each other and promised that no matter how weird it got they would not let go of these nicknames.

Drew took May's hand and walked towards his house.

Of course many people had the misconception that they were a couple. But in all honesty they were not. They were just really good friends.

"Come on Drew lets buy a cone, I'm hungry!" May squealed.

"You're _always_ hungry, you pig!" 'Rats' said.

May pouted and Drew just had to buy her a cone and received a hug.

"You're the best, rats" May said while licking her chocolate and vanilla syrup cone.

Drew just rolled his eyes. The things he did for that pretty girl.

.Did he just call his best friend,May,pretty?Oh no you don't he scolded himself, he does not like her.

Nu-uh.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" the girl in question asked the green haired teenage boy.

"Huh? Oh nothin that should worry your little brain" Drew teased. And smirked. His signature.

Hey even though they were good friends,it did not mean that he could not tease her and see her fume up and come up with a nasty come back and even if she did he always outcasted all he was Drew Hayden ,the heart stealer or the heartthrob as his fangirls called him and as expected May hated them.

"Excuse me,mr brooder! My brain is perfect,no thanks to you,green head!" she yelled at him,the blushed due to her near proximity to Drew's lips. But Thank God he didn't notice it, she mentally reassured herself.

* * *

Finally they reached Drew's house or more like mansion but May was used to it Hell she knew it far better than her own home. She spent a lot of her time in this place. It was second home to her. She did not even bother to knock and barged in.

"_Manners_ Red." Drew sighed.

May took out her tongue and pointed at him.

"Hey Mrs. H" she casually greeted Drew's mom, Miranda Hayden. Who smiled at her In return.

"Hello, mom" Drew also greeted while going to the fridge to take out a soda. He tossed one to May who caught it. No problem.

Mrs. Hayden was accustomed to May's casual barges and the rest of the group's arrival at any point of day or night.

One time they entered at 4 in the morning just to check whether the cake was stolen or not, apparently Ash had a dream that it was and it was hidden for Drew's birthday. But nonetheless, she loved them all like her own children.

"So what's new at school?" she asked, apparently she had forgotten about the exams ending date.

"Exams "The brunette replied. Realization dawned at Mrs. Hayden's face and she laughed at her own expense.

"As much as I love to hangout in the kitchen, we have to go up and hang the you know whats" the green haired boy commented.

Drew hated to explain everything so when he assumed that the next person, whome he was talking to, knew what he was talking about he said you know what instead of the long description of his actions which was more of May's style.

Mrs. Hayden nodded in return and May followed Drew or more like the other way round.

"No naughty business, you hear?" Drew's mom snickered and both the teenager's faces flushed.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Hayden!"

They only got a high pitched laugh in return.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING YALL. **_

_**I PROMISE IAM GONNA UPDATE REAL SOON.**_

_**PLEASE NO FLAMES?**_

_**ANYWAYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND I KNOW IT'S A BIT OOC BUT BARE WITH ME -_-**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AGAIN.**_

_**ROSEMUSA OWNS NOTHING.**_


	2. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

_** THANKS GUYS FOR READING….BUT NONE OF YOU REVIEWED :'(**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THIS CHAPTER, YOUR THOUGHTS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED.**_

_**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY.**_

_MAY:REVIEW PEOPLE! DREW:ROSEMUSA ALREADY SAID THAT. ME:YEAH MAY. MY BUBBLY SELF WILL LET PEOPLE REVIEW! DREW:ANYWAYS…IGNORE THE KLUTZ AND READ THE STORY!._

* * *

May and Drew had spent about five hours on transforming Drew's house into a party place and it looked like they accomplished with flying colors.

Drew was applying final touches as in cleaning the living room and stuff and May had gone to get changed.

She suggested that Drew should go change but as he was a male he did not have many things to do in the getting ready thingy.

All was done and he was waiting for the gang because they were responsible for the music,food and what not.

Brendan was a talented DJ and it was his job to start the party and be the life of the party.

**DING DONG**!Finally atleast they arrived!

"Hey Drew,sup?" Paul greeted him and gave him six boxes of pizzas.

Misty smiled at him and gave him many soda drinks.

"Hey! Carry them yourself! Iam not your servant and it's not grandpa's party!" Drew practically yelled.

"Chill ax my man, where's your girlfriend?" Brendan asked taking the sodas.

"She's coming, went to get ready" Drew told him.

Then he blushed.

"She is **NOT **my girlfriend!" he yelled and the whole group laughed.

"Who is not your girlfriend?" May asked entering the house.

She looked gorgeous.

"You" Brendan informed her while winking at her.

"My, My May. Thank God I didn't bring a date with me!" Brendan exclaimed, putting his hand on her waist.

May was the densest person on earth, maybe not the densest because that honor was specified for Ash Ketchum.

"Why Brendan?" May asked, wiggling to get out of his grasp.

"Because you're the prettiest girl on this planet" he said.

"Last time you said I was the prettiest girl in this universe, I think you met another girl on another planet" she shot back.

"Lame "Misty whispered in her ear while passing through. Brendan laughed and Drew was bemused.

Brendan, after turning 15 and coming to Larousse, had gone head over heels for May. He always flirted with her in the hope to get her agreed to date him. But to his dismay, she never did.

"May you look so gorgeous?" Dawn squealed hugging May.

"Look who's talking" Misty said, smiling.

Dawn was wearing a strapless blue dress with sparkles at the end and the beginning of the dress and at the bottom there was a pretty rose that gave the finishing touché to the dress. Her hair was made up beautifully. She had successfully done a rainbow braid and it suited her well. Paul was unable to gawk at her. She was then wearing dark blue sandals and turquoise earrings.

Misty was wearing a red knee length party dress that had an oranges shade, it had a fiery touch to it and it made her look more charming as it looked really good with her oranges reddish hair. Her hair was pinned up in a normal way, but it looked awesome, nonetheless. And to top the dress off she wore red party boots as the tomboy she was, she avoided jeweler but as it is said, real beauty is not brought out by jewellery but is a an aura itself.

Finally, May was wearing a sexy purple dress that had frills on the end and had the most predigest roses on the bottom, she had put extra sparkles on the dress and at the back there was pretty embroidery done with a rose in between. She looked spectacular. She wore ballet type light purple shoes and her hair was in a light bun in which two strands on either sides were coming out which were curled to perfection.

"Thanks for inviting us too,_ May"_ Brianna spat. And by her expression it was clear she was nowhere wore a very small shirt with linings and shorts and transparent leggings that only made her look like a slut that she was.

Brianna pined for Drew and went to high lengths to just impress Drew.

"We did not invite you" May barked at the redhead. Who just snickered?

"OH! But you did invite Melissa and she brought me as a plus one." She eyed Misty as if she did not know who she was.

"Oh shut it, and flirt with the boys which is your only talent" Dawn pushed her to the crowd.

"You're quite true and with that talent I will surely lure Drew towards me,Toodles" she waved and left probably towards Drew, poor him.

"Anyways let's get this party started!" Misty screamed on the megaphone which Brendan had plugged in, and got cheers from the crowd.

"Crank it up Brendan!" May shouted from the crowd who smirked at her.

"But first I would like to call May to sing a song for us!" he shouted and the whole crowd cheered and pushed May towards Brendan.

She had no choice but to go.

"Ok guys what do you wanna hear?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Some said starships by Nicki Minaj so she started.

She nodded at Brendan who started the music.

"_Lets go to the beach, get away, they say what they gonna say have a drink clink found the bud light bad bitches like me are hard to come by" _she sang while dancing and moving her ass.;)

The crowd started dancing and she saw Ash holding Misty and was pleading Paul to dance who was ignoring her and Drew….

He was looking at her.

"_,_ **The patron own, let's go get it on****  
the zone own, yes, I'm in the zone****  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip****  
I'm blow off my money and don't give two shits****"**

**Finally after a party rock song she ended it and got hugs from her friends and a smirk from Drew and she blushed.**

**Oh no! She cursed herself she does not like Drew Hayden, her best friend she noticed that her crush on him was coming back….**

**But she did not have time to ponder on that…**

"**Hey guys! Sorry for crashing the party!" a familiar voice from a familiar group of people was heard.**

* * *

_**SO GUYS HOW WAS IT?**_

_**REVIEW AND REVIEW!**_

_**IAM GONNA UPDATE REAL SOOON!**_

_**WHO DO YOU THINK THAT MYSTERIOUS VOICE BELONGED TO?**_

_**_ROSEMUSA_**_


	3. May I have this dance?

**HEY GUYS. IAM VERY SORRY THAT I AM U[DATING SO LATE UT THAT'S BECAUSE OF MY SHITTY ,**

**DO YOU NOT LIKE MY STORY?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE **

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

**And Anoynumous reader,May and Drew never really confessed**

_MAY: YOU FORGOT ABOUT US?_

_DREW: EVERYBODY FORGETS ABOUT YOU,KLUTZ_

_ROSEMUSA: HELL,THIS STORY REVOLVES AROUND YOU TWO!_

_MAY: YEAH I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THAT…._

_DREW: THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU…._

_ROSEMUSA: YOU LOVE MAY? YAY!_

_DREW: I MEANT IT GET YOUR HOPES UP._

_MAY: WHY WOULD I WHEN I HAVE A BOYFRIEND…_

_ME: ON WITH THE STORYY…!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 **_

May and her friends heart stuck in their throats.

To crash there party was …..no one but…

GARY OAK.

May's ex boyfriend.

The very person who tried to abuse the brunette.

The person who cheated on her with Melody.

May's ex best girl best friend.

Drew gruntled.

"Why the frikin hell are you here?" Drew shouted at him.

"Woah woah, woah,no need to get so fired up,green boy" Gary said,with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"GUARDS!" Misty yelled at the men at the door who were trying to strangle Gary right now.

He overpowered them all he was a black belt in karate..

"Now that's no way to greet a person now is it,May" he snickered at his ex girlfriend.

"You are not allowed at my or my friends house,get that in your spiky haired head of yours!" May yelled at Gary who just tried to embrace her and got a slap .

His calm eyes turned a flash of anger.

"You are so going to pay,Maple" he stated and went out.

The party was a major flop.

The people patted May at there way back and it was now only the group left at Drew's house.

"Sorry,May I got to go,Ash and I have to go,tomorrows our match but I'll call you,ok?" Misty soothed May.

She nodded, "You guys,it's not that big a deal,you guys go,Drew'll drop me off" she sniffled and Drew nodded.

Now it was only May and Drew.

It was only 12 and his mother was with May's mom at SLATEPORT CITY.

May's parents and Drew's mom had a shared business and due to some problems they had to go fly to slateport city.

May opened up her hair and washed her face,clearing up her running mascara.

She came out and her favorite song filled her ears.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

"May I have this dance?" Drew kneeled infront of her and she smiled.

"Sure"

He took hold of her waist and she landed her hands on his shoulders and they started moving.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

He had the most handsomest eyes she had ever was real …he was her best friend….

She had the most prettiest sapphire the most supple lips he had ever only he could kiss her…But she was his best friend.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

He twirled her around and she laughed while stumbling a bit.

He smiled at her.

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

They were stuck in the and May all alone with each other's company….

_So I'm not moving__  
__I'm not moving_

Then at the same moment she lost balance….

_Policeman says son you can't stay here  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Drew took hold of her and he leaned towards her….

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her….

_So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
_

He had never tasted anythingmore sweet then May's begged for entrance she obliged.

She stood starighter,falling for him all over again….

_People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world_

He loved this little he himslef did not knew that….

She loved this emerald eyed boy,But she herself did not realise that….

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

"Drew…I…. got to go" she said,before hurrying off.

"May….but I was supposed to leave you off" he ran after her.

_So I'm not moving  
('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)  
I'm not moving  
(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)  
I'm not moving  
(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)  
I'm not moving  
(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)_

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Finally he got hold of her who once again lost in his eyes,oh those orbs….

He took hold of her and they both sat in silence in his car.

They took a car ride in silence,only the owl's hoot accompanied them.

"Thanks for the ride and the…dance" she said.

She placed a kiss on his cheeck and hurried ogg leaving him astounded but most of all..

Alive.

* * *

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**ROSEMUSA!**

**AND THE SONG IS MAN WHO CANT BE MOVED BY THE SCRIPT.**

**GOOD BYE!**


	4. I'M ENGAGED?

Yay! Thanks for the review Picha Pichu!

I really appreciate it and critism only makes you stronger doesn't it?

Anyways I do realise that it was a bit too ditzy.

ON WITH THE STORY!

_MAY: FOURTH CHAPTER YAY!_

_DREW: CHILLAX,JUNE!_

_ME: CAN WE PLEASE BEGIN THE STORY?_

_MAY: YES!YES!AND IAM NOT JUNE!_

_DREW:WHAT EVER YOU SAY,JANUARY_

_ME: STOP BLABBERING AND KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4: I DO LOVE YOU.**_

Who was she kidding? She loved that green haired boy…. ,they were dancing together,kissing each other and hugging each other.

It was nothing but love.

She forgot that he was her best friend.

She forgot that the new relationship status she was going to establish would ruin there friendship.

She wanted him,no she needed him.

With that confrontation done,

She forced herself to be drifted into sleep where she and Drew could be doing whatever they wanted to..

* * *

He loved her,craved her

,he always had but as to not jeapordize their friendship,he tried to abstain from dating May and almost succeeded to but now…

The dance and the kiss certainly changed things.

But frankly he was too tired right now to think and so he allowed sleep to envelope him.

* * *

(the next morning)

"Hey May!wake up!" Misty screamed in May's ear.

"It's Summer vacation,Mom" May gasped.

"I may be anything but your mom,get the hell up!" the redhead again shouted.

"Ok,Ok,I'm awake,geez" May surrendered,yawning.

"Sooo,what did you to lovebireds did yesterday?" she asked,sneakely.

"Misty,stop bieng like that,it does not suite you and just because you're too nosy I'll tell you what we did-" she began but was cut off.

"OH MY GOD,you did not deny what I said!" Misty gushed.

"Ignoring your girliness,I continue-" the brunette started again.

"Tell me already!" the redhead yelled again.

"I will if you stop your blabbering!" May screamed,finally annoyed.

Misty instantly shut up.

"Well he kissed me,we danced and I kinda no,I really do like him a lot maybe enough to-" she stated.

"LOVE HIM!" Misty pumped her hand in the air and hugging May.

Mau just groaned again.

"Yeah Yeah,cut the talking,I gotta eat" May stepsided Misty who did not reply,obviously zoning off.

"You know Misty?" May said.

"hmm?"

"you're kinda acting like Dawn" she ran before she got hit by the mallet.

* * *

"Good mornin' mom" she greeted her mom who gave her a taut smile.

"Good morning,sweety" she greeted too.

"Caroline,my pancakes!" Norman,May's dad,whispered loudly in shock.

May's mom turned around to see her pancakes being cheweddown by a pair of mice.

"AHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHH" May screamed jumping on her dad .

"NORMAN,KILL IT,KILL IT RIGHT NOW!" Caroline shouted also jumping on her husband.

"I would,if you both would get off of me" he snickered aloud.

Both the women gave him a sheepish smile and silently stood on the chairs.

"What is witht the sudden commotio..AHHHHHAHHHHAAHHHH,THE..THE RAT IN ON MY ….ELBOWWW!" Misty shoued at the top of her lungs.

She started running frantically trying to get rid of the annoying animal.

Mays dad followed her trying to kill the sneaky rat.

It looked like a game of Cat and Mouse.

Minus the cat and plus the rat.

IRONIC.

"I was trying to sleep-is that a Kanto rare mouse?" Max asked,his interest level rose.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" May answered him.

"If you would stop just a minute,Misty-"he also ran after the poor poor redhead.

Finally after a tiring exciting half hour Misty was free from that Kanto rare mouse specie rat and Max had gotten a rat to research ,the poor nerd.

Misty ran off to take a bath to get rid of the awful smell which only she could smell.

After a hearty breakfast,May decided to drop at Drew's to clear last night's mess.

"OK mom,I gotta go," May informed her mom.

"Wait,dear I need to tell you something-" Caroline began but was told to shut it by May's dad.

Curious but in a hurry May decided to speed off.

She rang the bell twice and was greeted by Smithers.

"Good morning,Miss May,shall I go call Master Drew?" he asked,allowing May enter.

"Good morning to you too,Smithers and no thank you,I'll go wake him up" she gave him a sweet smile.

"Very well,would you like a glass of lemonade? It's awfully hot today,don't you reckon?" the butler asked the teen,

"Thanks a bunch Smithers,and I wont ever get enough of your pure British accent!" May joked and Smithers gave a hearty laugh.

Entering Drew's room she was was shirtless.

"Uh HI Drew,you get ready,i…I will wait..o…outside" May said,forcing her to stop gawking at Drew's hot no sexy body.

Relax,she told herself,Soon she entered and saw Drew wearing a normal sweatshirt.

"SO about yesterday-" she began,she figured it was better to bring that thing up first.

"May,I ..I love you" he stated coming closer to May who blushed.

There was a pregnant pause.

Drew's heart was thumping he was sure May was ably to hear it feared the answer he would get.

"Drew..I….I love you too" she said and closed the gap between silently thanked his stars and kissed her too.

He pinned her to the nearby wall and May wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I brough….Lemonade" Smithers said,not believing the scene before couple stopped what they were doing abruptly.

"Thank you,Smithers,you may go now" Drew instructed him.

"Gladly" the butler murmured loudly.

After the door's click was and Drew glanced at each other and bursted out laughing.

"SO May would you like to go to the movies with me?" Drew asked May.

"Let me think….should I go with you or do the dishes at home,though the latter is tempting…"

"May!"

"Duh,Drew,pick me up at I don't know.."

"Sheesh,no wonder Brendan doesn't ask you-"he began.

"Eight! Pick me up at eight!" she informed him.

"Where are you going?" Drew said,flirtatiously,wrapping his hands around her his head on her neck.

"To Dawn's,I promised her." She said,althoughshe was tempted to not go and stay here.

"Sometimes,promises are meant to be broken" he said to her,pinning her to the wall yet again.

"Sometimes,you are right" May copied hima and let him kiss her.

He nodded showing his approval and started kissing her neck.

He tightened his arms around her arms,but lightly.

She closed her eyes letting him touch her.

He started kissing her frantically and she started groaning.

He moved to her face and they started making out passionately.

(_**LATER)**_

"Drew,I really have to go" she said,now on his bed,totally naked.

"Fine,but be ready by eight,you hear?" he asked.

"Yeah" she told him,putting over her bra and the clothes.

"Bye"

"Bye"

She closed the door of his room and breathed in the heavenly scent of the muffins Destiny was baking.

Destiny was Drew's was just a year older then her.

She had bright Strawberry hair from her mom and light blue eyes with really supple was a perfect model.

But being pretty did not result in her being a popularity concious was a very sweet girl.

"Hey,Red,like a muffin?" she asked popping a candy in her Drew and his sister were allowed to call her Red.

"No thanks,Destiny" she answered sweetly.

"SO….what were you and Drew doing in his room,all alone…." She said in a slurred tone.

"Nothing.." May said,blushing,remembering the vivid moments of Drew's naked body…

"Oh really? Then why did I hear loud groaning and purring voices and go faster Drew!" she said in a know it all voice.

"We were playing Ludo and he was winning and taking a long time to do his turn" May lied.

"RIIIGGHHHHHT" Destiny said,sarcastically,obviously not buying her brother's girlfrien's lie.

May shrugged at her and left.

That girl was awfully smart for her own good.

(later that night)

"Thanks for the awesome night,rats" May said,pecking his cheeck.

"Call me later,ok?" he said,caressing her cheek.

"Don't you go all girly on me,Misty was doing the same too" May warned him playfully.

He flicked his hair and smirked and got an eyeroll from his girlfriend.

"Bye Drew" she said,running off to her house.

It was only ten and her curfew was 12 so why the hell were her parents waiting for her in the living room?

"May,thank God you're home early" Her dad said,squeezing her hand.

"OKK….whats up?" she tried to rotate the subject to the wary lines on her parent's foreheads.

"May,please don't get fired up when we say that you're…well you're engaged" Caroline told her daughter who looked as if she was hit by a thunderbolt.

Then she bursted out laughing.

"Nice joke,Mom,I swear you're getting better every minute" she said.

Her brother eyed her pitifully.

"May it's the truth,now hear us out,okay?" Norman said patting his daughter.

She started to weep.

"But I'm only seventeen,and you're not allowed to force me to marry…." She said.

"We know,darling but hear us out please?" Caroline tried to calm May down.

But before her daughter could reply,May fainted.

* * *

_**YES I KNOW ITS A BIT TOO ABRUPT NO DESCRIBING THING.**_

_**But im at my cousin's house where the internet does work and we're leaving like after an half hour so thats what i could stir up.**_

_**I promise it would be better next time,**_

_**SOOO...**_

_**SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPPPY? I HOPE IT WAS NOT PREPPY.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING Y'ALL.**_

_**I WILL BE UPDATING SOON.**_

_**TILL THEN,TOODLES.**_

_**_ROSEMUSA_**_


	5. Getting over you,my hardest decision

_**Hey ya guys! It turns out that my internet device was not plugged in correctly…hehe…silly me and my family….**_

_**Anyways,I'm glad that atleast 3 of you readers took the time to please review .I don't mind if you don't like my reviews will only make me a betta writer.**_

_MAY: REMEMBER FOLKS,REVIEW IS THE KEY TO ROSEMUSA'S HEART!_

_ME:HUH?_

_DREW: I ADORE YOUR NOMINDEDNESS._

_MAY:THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD,PALMTREE!_

_DREW:SO? I CAN MAKE MY OWN WORDS!_

_ME: PLEASE IGNORE THESE BLABBERERS AND READ THE NEWEST CHAPPY!_

* * *

"What?" May yelled again,she could not digest the fact that she was engaged.

"To who,may I ask?" she retorted hopefully,maybe just maybe it was Drew,in order to strenghten their business…

"Sweety,first sit down and hear us out ok?" Norman requested his daughter who obliged silently.

"Your fionce is Gary..Gary Oak-" he started.

"From 2 billion people you had to select that dog for me?" she said loudly enough to provoke Max's interest.

"We did not want to force you but under the circumstances we had too…." Caroline tried to calm May down.

"Care to explain?" May asked,in a very angry and annoyed voice.

"Yes,May, look our business is going under some financial problems as our CEO,MR Harold Oak had corrupted some parts of our business and to overcome those we have to marry you to Gary as a ransom,you may suppose" Norman said in a worried tone.

"And if you don't?" May inquired.

"Well,if we don't then he would expose our problems to the media which can possibly result in the falling of MaypleAndHaydenCorporation."

"oh"

"Please,May,think it over,we know its hard but sweety-"Caroline started but was cut off by May.

She realised that it was important if not necessary that she had to marry that spiky jerrk.

She was sure he had thrown this wild idea which resulted in favours for the whole family,

"Alright mom,I'm only agreeing because of our situation,but don't think I'm happy,because I am certainly not" she told her decision and marched off to her room.

* * *

I guess Gary got his payback as he said she thought to herself.

After this she suddenly thought of what Drew's reaction would be.

Just as if on cue her Iphone rang.

She begrudgingly attended it. "Hello"?

"Hi,May can we meet somewhere?" Drew asked.

Her heart ached.

"S-Sure,meet me at the park,bye" she assured him and closed her phone and started crying.

After a minute or two she forced herself to go take a always soothed her down in whatever problem she wwas in.

After making sure she did not look like a drunk girl she opened her closet thinking of what to wear.

Hey,a girl's got to dress up right?

Finally,she chose a light pink tank top with holler shorts that fit her perfectly,after taking out her flats she made up a messy bun and without informing anyone,she headed for the park.

(**in the park)**

As May entered,Drew turned his looked breathtaking,even if she was wearing nothing unique."Hey,May" he said,flicking his green hair.

"Yeah,hi,Drew I need to tell you something…" May fiddled with her messy brown hair.

Many thoughts invaded Drew's she breaking up? That was the main one.

"What do you need to tell me?" he said trying to speed May up.

"Drew….I'm" she gulped. "I'm…engaged"

Shock took over Drew's wasn't like he was itching to marry May right this moment, but he did lve her which pretty much was the same thing.

"Engaged?" he repeated as if he heard wrong.

"Yes,I'm really sorry Drew…." She stated and tears welled up in her eyes.

"To…W-Who?" he asked trying unsucessfully to shudder.

"Gary Oak" she told him.

He jerk,that monster engaged to May.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PARENTS!?" he panted loudly getting weird stares from people around them.

But he hardly had a situation to handle.

She nodded trying hard not to sniff and wail loudly.

"Why?" he asked,calmly.

Maybe just maybe they could creep out of this situation.

After he was told the whole story he …that bastard took his revenge alright.

But it was not over not yet,anyway.

They silently took a stroll around the park hand in hand,none of them saying a word.

Probably It was the last time they would be together as a couple.

Just thinking that made May cry all over again.

Drew silently hugged her and his shirt got wet.

Just that moment something magical happened.

It started raining and all the flowers bloomed at stopped crying and got hypnotised by the magic around her.

The scene was so overwhelming that she started laughing loudly,doing a dancing step and urging Drew to do the same,

After some seconds,he smiled and they both started dancing in the rain.

People stared at them,some smiled,mouthing young love and stuff.

Then Drew kissed May full on the lips,everything sorrunding them vanished,poof.

May melted in that kiss,It wasn't just a kiss,it had meanings.

It was full of passion,longing,need,want,love and many things that she could not apprehend.

After the kiss,she whispered in hid ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They decided to go to Danny's.

A local café with the most awesomest icecreams and baked items.

"I'll have a latte,please" May said smiling at Sammy,her closest friend.

"And you,Drew?" she asked.

"Same with peanuts" he said ad she left off scribbling.

"So are you seriously going with this?" he asked taking her hand.

"I have to,Drew" she said and he nodded.

Clearly she was in no position to think anything else.

"So is this the last time we meet?" he asked,already knowing the answer to his question.

It stung but she had to be in clear water.

"Iam afraid so" she said.

After having their last date they paid and left the café.

She did not want to face her parents right now and he did not want to be seen like this infront of his mother and sister so they decided to spend the night at the local motel.

She texted her mom about her staying at Lily's because her mom did not know Lily's number meaning that she was safe.

He just called and told that he would be coming tomorrow.

As they entered their room they started making out.

After they made love,they started gazing at the stars.

"I love you ten times more then the stars you can count" he said,cheesy i know.

"Hmm,I cant possibly count them" she said.

"That's the point" he rolled his eyes.

(**in the morning)**

May woke up in the armes of her green haired lover.

She took in his scent as if she would not smeel it ever again.

She hurriedly changed and scribbled a quick message.

_**DEAR DREW,**_

_**I KNOW THAT ITS HARD ON BOTH OF US BUT IT'S BETTER FOR US NOT TO MEET EACH OTHER ANYMORE.**_

_**I LOVE YOU .**_

_**MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE.**_

_**I LOVED YOU,LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL.**_

_**IAM CHEESY I KNOW,**_

_**GOODBYE MY GREENHAIRED BEST BOY FRIEND EVER.**_

_**MAY**_

And then she left before he woke up and she got attracted to stay.

After she reached her home,someone was alreadt there to greet her.

She however was not surprised.

"Hello May" he greeted

* * *

_**So how was it? Iam gonna update real real soon.**_

_**Review and make me happy.**_

_**Untill them adios readers.**_

_**+rosemusa+**_


	6. Let the humilation begin!

_**SOOOO GUYS WHAT UP?**_

_**I'M WORKING ON THE SIXTH CHAPPPY!**_

_**R&R!**_

_MAY: I'M ENGAGED! (SNIFF)_

_ME: I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN.._

_DREW: WHY ARE YOU TELLING US?_

_MAY: YOU DON'T CARE?_

_DREW: I'M HAPPY FOR YOU..!_

_MAY: WHAT!_

_ME: ARGUE LATER! WE HAVE TO LET THE READERS READ THE STORY!_

* * *

"Hello,May" Gary greeted May with obvious mockery.

"hey,Gary" she spat.

"Arent you so lucky?" he asked putting his arm around her while she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"I don't think so ?" she asked.

"Because of this" he said before kissing.

She did not allow him to enter but he forced her to open up.

He tasted like a dog,yuck.

Finally she freed herself and tried to stepside him.

"My parents are in there,act formal,you hear?" he ordered with his hand on her butt.

She scowled at him and marched to her home's front door.

"Ah,Maybell! So glad you could join us" Mrs Oak greeted May with a devilish smile dancing on her lips.

"If you forgot,this is my home not yours" May informed her.

"Oh how silly of me! Always greeting relatives in our house has become a qute a routine you know?" she said while laughing a bit.

May could see her parents biting their lips,anticipating what May would do next.

So,she hugged her mother in law too be which surprised the whole family what they did not notice was that May whispered something in her ear.

"Make me your daughter in law and experience what a hellish life is all about"

Gary's mother sneered in surprise and stared at the brunette who smirked at her.

"Please continue with whatever you were doing. I'm taking a bath" she informed while her parents gave her a wary smile.

Gary smoulded at her.

* * *

Finally,some piece and quite.

She could hear fake chatter and laughter from downstairs.

She relaxed herself and closed her eyes when two ugly big hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

She winced.

She was absolutely naked.

"Gary,get out or I'll scream" she said in a low tone.

"Oh,I cant and you cant scream" he informed her while trying to kiss her neck.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the doors are locked and I'm supposeed to be in the other washroom" he said while snaking his hands over her whole body especially her chest.

Ignoring this hideous perviness,she tried to ogle some information out of him.

"What would you get out of this?" she asked in pain.

"You first of all,then your family's business" he said in a greedy tone.

"I hate you" she gushed.

"No you don't"he said.

"Please Gary,I'll give you anything just don't marry me,please,I beg you" she said in a hurt tone.

"Oh no you don't, I'll marry you and make your life more hellish then it really is" he said.

"Funny how I said the same thing to your bloody mother" she shot back.

He pinched her and she groaned.

"Oh you did,did you? Well we shall see about that" he said then went out of the bathroom.

After a half hour or so she went to her wardrobe and decided to wear the sluttiest clothes she had.

Her dad had gone to work so her plan was nearly foolproof.

She took out very short denim shorts and a very small shirt which came just above her stomach.

Then she put on heavy makeup,high sandals and opened up her hair.

"Hello,Samantha" she greeted Gary's mom. Who just stared at her in shock.

Gary wolfwhistled and Caroline smiling to herslef .

But did not interrupt.

"My,May I'm surprised at your taste of dressing" Samantha told her.

May just laughed.

"you don't know much about me do you?ever wonder why I get so much money?" she asked.

"how?"

"By lap dancing of course" she laughed and even Gary was a bit shocked.

Samantha shifted uncomfortably.

"But you surely wont do that on your marriage?"

"Oh but I would,I'm a very independent and liberal girl"

"Well,its one already,Gary lets go we need to catch up with Mrs Ketchum too" she told her son

"Oh but dinner is almost ready" Caroline said,clearly enjoying the scene infront of her.

Just then Mr Harold entered and wolfwhistled just like his son.

Samantha glared at him wide eyed and they left at once.

As the front door closed May hurriedly went and changed her clothes.

She wore a white summer dress and normal flats.

As she came out,she and her mother cracked up laughing.

"You….her face…OH MY GOD" Caroline said between her laughs.

May laughed too she never really had seen her mom laughing like this.

"What do you think they'd do after this?" May inquired.

"Well Gary is all set to marry you,but this is the first step to let them change their decision" Caroline said and her daughter nodded.

"Don't tell this to Dad,alright?" May said to her mom who gave her a spectacle look.

"Do you think I'm that dumb?" she asked.

" course not,ok bye!" May said while closing the front door.

* * *

"And then they left hurriedly" May told her group of friends while eyeing Drew who did not say anything but showed some curiousity.

"Ok look guys,I need your help,I do not want to marry that son of a bitch so I need your cooperation" she said while everyone nodded.

"SO what's the plan?" Ash asked.

May smiled mischieviously.

Let the games begin.

* * *

_**So how was it? I know it was awfully short but bare with me? Please?**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**$-ROSEMUSA-$**_


End file.
